Yu Yu Hakusho: The strange deomons
by Kai Hashiami
Summary: Yuskae and Keiko are in Karukura town on a "date" and Koenma has a new mission for him. Rated M for launguage


Yuskae and Keiko were in Karakaru Town. Keiko was tring on dresses for a party she was to go to in a month. Also, by: "Yuskae and Keiko were in Karakaru Town" I mean "Yuskae was tied up and thrown into the car." While Keiko was trying on dresses, Yuskae wsa getting looks from everyone in the store. He knew it coludn't be his reputation as a punk, since he's never been here before. He knew what it was. His spirit beast, Puu was atracting the attention. Puu is a good, cute, plump little blue bird with huge ears to fly andhair very similar to Yuskae's. WEveryone was thinking that Puu was just a stuffed animal, they wern't noticeing that it was staying perfectly balanced on Yuskae's shoulder when a stuffed animal would have fallen off.

"Will you hurry up Keiko?" Yuskae asked bored. He didn't want to be in this dress shop. he could fell the testosteroine in his body draining out then his energy did when he defeated Goki.

"Yuskae!" Keiko yelled at him. "You owe me after ditching me at the movie theatre!" She spat.

"Well excuse me for saving the fate of two worlds! How about the next time Koenma has a mission for me you tell him i gotta talk about my fellings!" Keiko threw her shoes at Yuskae and it hit him in the back of the head.

Yuske sat there pouting for a few minutes. he thought of sneaking a look, but decied not to. He did not want to make Keiko any madder then she was now, besids he would be setting a bad example for Puu. He then felt a hand on his shoulder accompined with a famillar voice saying: "Hello Yusake, How are you?"

Yuskae looked up to see Kurama staring at him with a smile.

"Kurama? What are you doing here?" Yuskae asked.

"Koenma sent me, Kurabara, and Hiei here to find you. He has a new mission for you." Kurama explained.

"He sent all three of you to be mesangers?"

"No, The mission is here. He simply thinks you might need our help." Kurama explained.

"What's the mission?"

"There have been strange things appering in this town, and another strange force extinquishing the first. Koenma wants us to find out what is going on."

"But What about Keiko?" Yuskae asked.

"Keiko? Oh, I see you're on a date." Kurama explained.

"It's NOT a date!" Yuskae snapped.

Keiko exited the dressing room in a gown that had the same colors as her school uniform. "How does it look Yuskae?" She asked. She turned and Saw Kurama there. "Oh hello Kurama, what do you think?"

"It looks nice." Kurama said honestly.

"Whatever. " Yusake said impatiently.

"Puu!" Puu replied and he meant something along the lines of: "You look beautiful!"

"Keiko, You need to babysit Puu, Koenma calls." Yuskae said before rushing out of the shop faster then the hare launched out of the start line in his race with the tourtise.

"Please excuse me. " Kurama said bowing to Keiko and following Yuskae. Kurama quickly caught up with Yuskae and they talked while they ran.

"Where's Kurabara and Hiei?" Yuskae asked.

"They are already at the park where Kurabara sinced a chilling power like he has never felt before." Kurama explained.

On the way, they saw a scrawny convince store clerk with dark colored haired tied back in a ponytail being ganged up on by threee thugs. They were asking for his money. Yuskae came over and gave a short little speech about how seeing people pick on those weaker then himself really pisses him off.

"And just who the hell are you?" the thugs asked. They looked to be about Yuskae's age and were wearing masks over thier nose and mouths. They had a lot o fhate and malice in thier eyes but they were nothing compared to Rando to Yuskae.

"I am your worst nightmare." Yuske said "And I'm here to kick your asses!"

Yuskae took them down in a literal seconed. and the clerk thanked him, the clerk looked at his watch and ran away panicing becasue his break was over. He tripped over his own feet shortly before getting out of Yuskae and kurama's line of sight.

"He's a klutz." Yuskae smirked.

They heared Kurabura's voice nearby and followed it.

When Yuskae and Kurama got to the park, they found Kurabara and Hiei facing a big black giant with a hole in the chest and a white mask. It was laughing evily and saying something about souls.

"Hey ugly!" Yuskae yelled. "Who the Hell are you?"

"Who am I?" The creature asked. "That dosen't matter ,Who are you?"

"I am the guy who is gong to kick your ass!" Yuske yelled. he charged the the monster and failed to do anything to it. The monster laughed as Kurabara asked. "What the Hell is this thing?" Kuram pulled out a rose and the monster laughed. "You expect to hurt me with that? You must have pebbles for brains!"

Kurama simply flicked his wrist and the rose bacame a thorny whip. "Rose Whip!" The creature stopped laughing and was surprised. "What kind of spell was that?"

Kurama lept up and used Rose Whiplash. the monster got sevral cuts but was still standing. Yuskae got mad and charged in jumping off Kurama's back."Eat this ugly Spirit Gun!" The beamof energy flew threw the white mask and the creture dispwered into nothingness.

"Way to go Urameshi!" Kuruabara said smiling and disengageing the Spirit Sowrd.

Hiei was tring to figure out what that thing was. "What ever that was, it is the presececne that Koenma said was being killed. Now we have to find the Killing force."

"Oh lighten up shorty." Kurabara said petting Hiei's head without thinking. Hiei began to attack him while Yuskae mutterd something about Kurabara being a total Idiot.

* * *

Ichigo was preparing for school that day. Kon jumpeed up onto Ichigo's bed and was jumping throwing a fi r like a four year old that didn't get the candy that he wanted. Ichigo grabbed Kon and held him aginst the wall.

"Listen Kon, I am tired of this! Now you want to be in body? Then read this!" Ichigo threw a textbook at Kon. "Study this book and maybe I'll let you take the test if there is a hollow attack."

"All Right!" Kon said hapily throwing up a thumb's up.

"But any of your perverted actions and I will leave you in my little sister's room for a week."

Kon let out an cliched and overexcagerated "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Ichigo's Substitute soul repaer badge buzzed onced and then was quiet. Ichigo put Kon into his body and did a quick search of the town with the Flash Step. He then met up with Kon along the way to school an dIchigo took back his body. He put Kon's pill form in his pocket and went inside to take his test.


End file.
